The Sengoku Ponies Pt 2
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: With the possible threat of War coming to Equestria's soil from the newly arrived nation of Sengoku Japan, Celestia has taken it upon herself to try and prevent it from happening. With a convoy of forty two ponies,and no help requested from her friend The Doctor, can an Alicorn who has never known war, speak to a culture that has spent the last few decades fighting a civil war?
1. Chapter 1

=Previously on Doctor Whooves: The Sengoku Ponies Pt 1=

_*Two Samurai, One Onna-bugeisha, and four Ninja appeared in various locations across Equestria, and for three weeks wandered around Celestia's Kingdom trying to find their intended targets, all of whom in the form of ponies.*_

_*Aketoki Nimaji, searching for his beloved Hanayo Kusaji, found his way to the capital city of Canterlot, where soon after he made a mistake in identity and started a fight, severely injuring and wounding nearly thirty of Celestia's palace guards, as well as Luna's two personal guards Hawk and Owl. He was captured and placed into a cell to await The Doctor's arrival, at the request of Celestia and Luna themselves.*_

_*Meanwhile, Hanayo Kusaji, made her way to Ponyville, where she attempted to find Aketoki by means of music, but after failing to do so, she journeyed to Apple Jack's family farm, and in the dead of night, was attacked by two Ninja serving Hogeki. Thanks to the timely intervention of Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Sparkler Hooves, Hanayo managed to overcome and force her attackers to retreat, but not before they dealt her a crippling wound, costing her an entire day's traveling time.*_

_*At the same time as these events took place, Hogeki had tracked Aketoki to the city of Canterlot, and was attempting to capture and/or kill Aketoki for trying to take his betrothed Hanayo from him. His ninja reported that Aketoki was taken prisoner, and later heard that Hanayo had been located and injured. It was then that Hogeki decide to confront Celestia and Luna themselves.*_

_*After Aketoki was captured, and briefly questioned with The Doctor's aid, Celestia declared that until the whole story was learned, no punishment would befall Aketoki. However before they could learn more, the next morning she was met with the appearance of Hogeki Ninman, supposedly an upholder of the law. Hogeki claimed that Aketoki was a criminal, attempting to steal a bride from her husband. Aketoki admitted this was true, but only because the same bride, Hanayo Kusaji, did not want to marry her betrothed, and begged him to save her, for he was the one she wanted to marry.*_

_*Despite many arguments, Aketoki remained in Celestia's custody, and thus remained out of reach to Hogeki. However, unwilling to let Celestia's plan go unhindered, Hogeki ordered his ninja to assassinate the Sun Princess's sister, Luna, using Aketoki's own blade to place blame on him. At the same time they would spring Aketoki from his prison, making it look like he was behind the scheme.*_

_*The plan unfolded, and though the ninja sprung Aketoki out as planned, they did not anticipate on Luna's guards and her magical powers to hold them off. Their plan thwarted, one of the ninja was left behind, unable to escape in time. Surrounded on all sides with no escape, he took his own life, to ensure that no information was learned from his interrogation, leaving only Aketoki's blade behind. At the same time Hogeki's second phase of the plan was in full motion, but just before the three remaining ninja could strike the final blow, Hanayo appeared, having recovered thanks to the care and aid of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sparkler.*_

_*On even numbers, and without any more advantages to aid them, the ninja stood no chance against the combined skills of Samurai and Onna-bugeisha, and fell to both Hanayo and Aketoki. The two shared a tender moment, before Celestia's royal guard finally caught up to him, and placed him under arrest. Though Hanayo was willing to fight and die to defend his freedom, Aketoki chose to surrender without a fight, and face whatever fate the Princess's had for him. Hanayo followed the group as far as they allowed her, before she was locked out of the palace gates.*_

_*The next day Hanayo and Hogeki confronted Celestia and Luna to tell the rest of their story, and despite Hogeki's pleas and arguments, he could not dissuade Luna or Celestia from siding with Hanayo. Aketoki was allowed to remain alive and protected under Celestia's rule, but only because she lacked a law to punish him for the crimes he committed. To settle the issue of Hanayo's marriage rights, they followed their traditions, with a duel between Hogeki and Aketoki. The winner would claim Hanayo as theirs, and the loser would never see the sun set.*_

_*Later that day, in sheer defiance of family traditions and marital ties, as well as to ensure that should the duel end poorly for Aketoki, he and Hanayo joined together in marriage so that no matter what, they would be together. Hanayo chose to defy her father's decision and instead, became the wife to the last remaining heir, member, and leader of the Nimaji Clan.*_

_*The next morning, the two samurai, Hogeki and Aketoki, prepared to do battle for the honor of their clans and love, but just before the duel's commencement, a brilliant flash of light brought forth all those that had come to know the three Sengoku Ponies over the last few days. Bringing all those who would spectate, was yet another Sengoku Pony, who went by the tittle of Shogun of Japan, his name was Tenshi Sabanto, an Alicorn who declared he was a Master Swordsman of Perfect Balance.*_

_*Using his powers he brought them all to another dimension to observe the duel, where though the fight was fierce and difficult, Aketoki triumphed. Unable to return home for the crimes he committed, as well as the lies he told, Hogeki asked Aketoki to help him save his honor, by helping him commit Seppuku. Upon his death, the Shogun used his powers once more to give him a final resting place, and then told the tale of how Aketoki survived the night of his clan's massacre. Once all was done, he returned all from where they had been taken from, as if nothing had happened.*_

_*Later that same night, Tenshi returned to Canterlot Palace to allow himself to be interrogated by The Professor, a Time Lord living and working in the Crystal Empire under Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Once she had learned all she could, Tenshi left, and wasn't seen since then. However with his departure, a new problem arose for Celestia and Luna to contend with. Far out to the West of Equestria, beyond the furthest outposts of her kingdom, the entire country of Japan and its surrounding ocean had been transported to Gaia's surface, along with its eighteen million inhabitants, all of whom from the Sengoku Jidai period.*_

_*Faced with the prospect of having to confront a culture that was a complete polar opposite of her kingdom's, with a population of skilled warriors immune to their magic's effects, Celestia orders her guards to begin making preparations for a convoy to head out into this unknown territory, so that she may confront and speak to these Sengoku Ponies before they become inspired to attack her peaceful kingdom. _

_*She planned to carry out this mission, without the help of her closest, most gifted, trusted, and strongest ally, The Doctor!*_

Chapter 1 – Toy Troubles

(Canterlot Castle)

=Celestia's PoV=

"How far along are the transports and wagons for the convoy coming along?" Celestia asked one of her captains as she inspected the convoy's means of transporting and holding their supplies outside of the palace, still undergoing the final stages of construction.

"We have your personal carriage finished up your majesty, and the remaining ten supply carts are just finishing up." Captain Cedric, one of the newly promoted members of her Pegasus Guard said as he led her and several other guards on a brief tour of the grounds.

Celestia looked at the closest of the supply carts and examined the work that her subjects had done to prepare this convoy. Two weeks ago she had instructed her guards to begin these preparations, informing them to not worry about expenditures, for the bill was coming out of the Royal Treasury. Now she was admiring the results.

The cart was about four feet tall with a seven foot wide base, made of the finest wood Bits could purchase. According to her specifications, each of the carts, with exception to her carriage, were capable of supporting almost one hundred pounds worth of supplies, materials, and anything else she could imagine, and had a cloth roof overhead to protect the contents of each cart from the elements. Of the ten carts, four of them were designed to keep fruits, vegetables, water, and other foods preserved for a long voyage of an unknown time period. Another two were equipped to take on even heavier loads in the form of camping equipment, spare supplies for the convoy, medical supplies, and other such items. Three of the remaining four were multi-purpose, capable of transporting injured ponies as well as other supplies. The last cart was slightly smaller, and not as heavily built as the others because its purpose was only to carry miscellaneous items for the comfort of those guards and other ponies traveling in the convoy as well as Celestia herself.

"Very good job Captain Cedric, now how does the list for those accompanying the convoy look so far?" She asked.

"It's finished your majesty; this is the finalized list of those who will be traveling in the convoy!" He said, taking out a clipboard and handing it to her.

Celestia examined the list of names that will be going with her on this journey. Of her Royal Guard, thirty three would be accompanying her, eleven each from her elite Pegasus, Unicorn, and Earth guards, and all of whom were undergoing special training to protect her on this journey under their new instructor, one Aketoki Nimaji. The remaining names included her personal chef along with two of his assistants, two Cartographers named Azimuth and his wife Meridian, two medical ponies named Doctor Cobbler and his wife Nurse Kindle, and a Carpenter pony named Cutter. In total forty two ponies, including Celestia herself were going on this journey.

"Very good with your selections, now tell me how are the supplies coming along for the convoy?" She asked, handing the clipboard back to him.

"We have procured a full six months' worth of food along the route you have requested; as we reach each main city all the way to the outpost we will continue to stock up on food and other supplies until we reach Equstria's western most border." He said. "Once we pass the last outpost, we will not be able to resupply our stock of food and water without a second convoy, or without turning around and returning to Equestrian territory."

Celestia nodded in understanding, but she hoped that if she had a full six months in foreign territory she could perhaps avert a war before it could happen. She couldn't afford to threaten her subjects with a culture that had a warrior society at its center.

"Well let's just hope for the best, how soon will the convoy be ready to move out?" Celestia asked as she and those guards accompanying her left the convoy under construction.

"We should be done by tomorrow morning your majesty."

"Very good." Celestia said as they passed by a statue of herself on the way to the front entrance.

That's when she paused in her walking to stare at the statue. "Captain, did we ever have a statue here?" She asked as she eyed it.

"Uh… no your majesty, not to my knowledge." He said.

"Uh huh." Celestia said as she nodded in understanding. "Alright enough games come on out of there!"

The statue giggled in delight, though remained stationary. **(Say the magic word!)** A mechanical voice in the likeness of her sister said.

"Please?"Celestia said in annoyance.

**(Okay!)** The statue said as it wavered and vanished, being replaced by a small Alicorn toy in the likeness of her sister Luna. **(You found me!)**

"Yes I found you, now what are you doing out here?" She asked in utter disbelief. "I left you in the bedroom fifteen minutes ago, how did you get down here so fast?"

**(Hehehehe, my secret, my secret!)** The toy said happily, jumping around with enthusiasm. **(Play with me, play with me!)**

"No not now, I'm busy!" She said calmly. "Please just go back upstairs and wait okay?"

**(Awww but that's boring!)** The toy complained as tried to give her the 'Filly Eyes', but failing horribly. **(All the others do is stand still and stare, I want to play!)**

Celestia sighed to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. "Doctor what kind of toy did you give me?" She moaned to herself, remembering how she had just gotten the toy two days ago.

*Flashback*

"Princess Celestia, your package has arrived." One of her maids said as she was signing the check to pay for the supplies the convoy would need.

"Thank you very much." Celestia said; glad to see the package had The Doctor's cutie mark symbol on the side. "It must be the newest toy I ordered from him. Tell me did a package arrive for my sister as well?"

"Yes your majesty, it arrived earlier than this one, but Princess Luna already received it."

"Very well, guess I can open this one up here." She said as she took the package and went to hers and her sister's bedroom.

A few minutes later and she was carefully opening the package, expecting a WalkNTalk Luna Toy to be sitting in the box. What she found, was an empty package. "What the…" Celestia said as she saw nothing inside the box, not even package stuffing. "Is this some kind of joke?"

**(Hehehehe.)** A mechanical voice said.

"Huh?"

Celestia looked around the room for the source of the sound, but the only things in the room were hers and her sister's toy collections, staring silently at her from where they had left them.

"Hello?" She asked.

**(Hehehehehe!)** The voice said again.

"Whose there?" Celestia asked.

**(Peekaboo!)**

She turned to look at the box again and saw a toy Luna jump out at her. "What the!" She said in shock, which caused her to drop the box and its contents of package stuffing and the toy to the floor.

However the toy was equipped with the most advanced tools and mechanics that any of The Doctor's toys had to date. It easily turned on its four hoof mounted rocket propulsion units to levitate in the air while extending its wings to glide safely to the floor. Where once it landed on the floor, promptly started to jump around in joy. **(Yay that was fun, let's do it again!)** It said gleefully.

"What the, what are you doing?" Celestia said as she watched the toy start bouncing up and down.

**(Playing chase the toy, CATCH ME!)** It said before running under the bed to appear on the other side.

"Come back here!" Celestia said, using her magic to pick the toy up and bring it toward her.

**(No fair!)** The toy said as it watched her pulling it closer. **(It's no fun if you do that, maximum thrust power… activate!)**

The toy turned its legs toward Celestia and reactivated its propulsion units, pulling away as it resisted her magic. She had no choice but to increase her magic's effect on the toy, pulling it closer to her.

All the time she pulled at the toy, watching it slowly approach her it just kept on giggling in mirth. **(Weeeeeeeeee!)** It said gleefully.

The toys that were sitting silently where she and her sister had left them eyed the struggle going on, moving their heads back and forth, following the Luna toy's progress as it tried to get away from Celestia.

Finally she grabbed the toy and it stopped struggling to get away from her, although it sounded really happy about being caught. **(Yay, again again!) **It said.

"Listen, what kind of toy are you?" She asked it, amazed at how much of her magic it took to get the toy under control.

The thing was no taller than a flower, weighed no more than a book, yet it took so much of her magic's strength just to get it under control.

**(You're so silly Mistress; I'm your WalkNTalk Luna Toy that you ordered from my maker two weeks ago!)** It said in a matter of fact voice. **(You ordered me two weeks ago via express mail and here I am, ready to play and play, every single day!)**

"I didn't order… this!" She said, more to herself than to the toy as it laughed happily. "Why are you so… hyper and… giggly and… everything?"

**(You ordered my personality silly!)** It replied. **(The Fifty Questionnaire that you filled out was what gave me my personality, based on what you wanted in me! Question seven, you preferred a giggly personality to make you smile, question forty seven said you prefer surprises, and question nine said you preferred if somepony would make you laugh after a long day! All of those questions gave me my personality, just the way you wanted!)**

"You mean… that questionnaire was about your personality?" She asked herself, to which the toy nodded happily. "Oh good grief… Doctor what have you done? I didn't ask for this!"

**(You… didn't want my personality?)** It asked sadly. **(Does my… personality… displease you?)**

She looked at the toy and saw it stare at the floor in sadness. "No I'm not displeased… I only meant that…"

**(If… you want… you can return me… and fill out a different… questionnaire for… a more quiet… personality Luna Toy.)** It said sadly. **(I'm sure… my maker… will be more than happy… to make a Luna Toy more to your… preference.)**

"No, no that's not what I meant…"She tried to say but again the toy replied sadly.

**(It's okay… I'm not sad… if I make you unhappy… than you can return me… I just want… to make you smile… if I make you sad… than I'm a bad toy… and only good toys should… be given to ponies… to make them happy!)**

Celestia sighed as she watched the toy beat itself up because she didn't like how it had acted for the first few minutes it had been in her possession. All it tried to do was obey the programming of it personality that she, Celestia, had picked out for it, and what did Celestia do, make it feel sad. "I'm not going to return you okay?" She said. "I picked your personality, so it means I like you just as you are."

**(You really like me?)** It said happily, its sadness vanishing instantly.

"Yes… and I did kind of like the little fun we just had, but please promise to not do that all the time okay?" She said as she put the toy on the ground. "I'm very busy most of the day, and recently I've got a lot to do so I don't have time to be playing. If you promise not to go… soaring around trying to make me chase you or anything else like that, than I promise I won't return you or anything and I'll play with you occasionally, okay?"

**(Okay!)** It said happily before looking over at the other toys. **(Ooooooh, other toys, can we play, can we play, huh huh, can we, can we, can we, pleeeeeeeease?)**

"Oh good grief…" Celestia said as she watched the toy jump over to her collection and try to get them to play with it.

*Flashback End*

Celestia looked down at the toy as it hopped around her, apparently completely ignorant of the guards around her staring at it. "Luna Toy, please can you go upstairs?" She asked it, finally stopping it with her magic. "I'm extremely busy at the moment, I have to make final preparations for a convoy and I have very little time to do it. Not to mention I need to have a quick word with The Professor about those translator devices she promised she'd make for us."

"**Oh alriiiight." ** The toy said disappointedly, before it activated its propulsion units and took off into the air, turning and flying up to the royal bedroom high upstairs.

Celestia watched the toy and shook her head in amazement, wondering how the toy would react when it found out she was going to be gone for an extended period of time. "No doubt that toy will be very unhappy for a while." She said to herself as she and her guards continued into the palace.

Inside the palace she went toward the throne room where, against her wishes, The Professor had kept her Tardis while she worked on her translator devices for the Convoy to use. Two weeks ago she said she'd have them ready by today, but so far she hasn't heard a word from the Time Lord. She also refused to let anypony inside of her Tardis, so Celestia had no choice but to hold any official meetings outside in the garden, or in the main hall, just to conceal the vessel from her subject's eyes.

The Tardis belonging to The Professor, resembling a yellow school bus from Earth according to The Doctor, was twice the size and four times the length of The Doctor's blue box Tardis. However this was merely a disguise, it was in fact much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, how this was possible Celestia knew not. All she knew was that she would give half of her magic just to learn the technology's secret. The uses she could put it to were unimaginable, and infinite!

"Well let's see if she's willing to talk to us today." She whispered to herself, walking up to the door and preparing to knock on it.

However at that exact moment, the door flung open, and out came a pillar of smoke, followed by a coughing and wheezing light chestnut colored mare, with a ginger colored mane and a clock Cutie Mark. "Woooo, now that's one way to spoil dinner!" She said to herself as she stepped out carrying a saddlebag, before closing her Tardis door. "Note to self, never try to heat up a salad with a spibbly quadropowered microwave oven to save time, turns the salad into a smoking heap of ash!"

"Professor?" Celestia said as she covered her nose to protect against the burning smell. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm quite alright; in any case I've finished what you wanted two week ago!" She said cheerfully, opening her saddlebag and pulling out one of its contents. "Here you go; this is my intergalactic vocal language translator, modified for Quadruped use."

The translator, a small device no larger than a Bit, and looked quite ordinary for being what she said it was. "It's quite… plain; I was expecting it to be more… complicated." She commented as she eyed it with interest.

"Well excuse me for making it as simple as I could for your slow progressing species." The Time Lord said in amusement. "Next time I'll make it so complicated you won't even be able to make heads or tails of it. Now take this and attach it to your ear, don't worry I've designed it so that it will stick to your ear and never fall off unless you physically pull it off."

Celestia nodded and used her magic to attach the device to her left ear. "Alright now what do I do?" She asked.

"First of all its voice activated, so all you have to do is say the words, 'Translator On' and it will automatically turn on." The Professor said.

She nodded and said in a clear voice, "Translator On."

When she did she heard a beeping sound, and then felt a strange tingling from her ear as it extended to the other ear for a brief moment before it stopped. "Is it working?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out." The Professor said, walking over to one of Celestia's guards to speak to him. "Celestia's guard, you are by all means an ignoramus, an idiot, a lowly pathetic creature, and are about as competent as a piece of trash. Also you smell badly and that's because your mother mated with a donkey to give birth to you, by **accident**."

Celestia eyes widened as she heard the insults just trail off of The Professor's tongue so easily. "Uh, what did you say Madame?" The guard asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh I was just testing the translator to make sure it works, and I just complimented you on being very handsome." The Professor said with a sly smile. "Tell me did you inherit those looks from your father or mother, because if it's from your father, I might just have found a reason to go back in time."

"Oh well… uh… thank you Madame but… really there's no need…" He said uncomfortably with a smile as well as a blush.

The Professor gave a grin to Celestia before speaking. "I'm guessing you heard something completely different?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes…" Celestia said.

"Good that means its working, you see these translators work by slightly adjusting your vocal chords and the words your ears hear to translate them into whatever language you hear and want to talk in." She explained. "These little devices are solar powered, so as long as a source of sunlight is available to them, they will never run out. Also thanks to some special modifications they have a battery life of eight hours if no source of light is available to them. Not bad for this old girl huh?"

"Impressive…" Celestia said, using her magic to remove the device and hand it back to The Professor. "How many have you completed?"

"About one hundred models are in this bag, I made extras in case you break any or for any reason they get destroyed or lost. Also in case you run across any Sengoku Ponies that you decide to bring back to Equestria, just so they can talk your language."

"Bring any Sengoku Ponies back?" Celestia asked.

"You never know what will happen!" The Professor said with a shrug, taking the bag and giving it to her. "Well there you go Princess, now I have to get back to my class, I left them in the middle of a lecture and I need to get back in two minutes and fifteen seconds or I'm going to be late for my next session!"

Celestia nodded and watched The Professor left back into her Tardis, and after a few seconds it phased in and out of existence, before vanishing.


	2. Chapter 2

_~From the journal of Princess Celestia_

_~I never once imagined in my entire life, in all the years I've reigned in Canterlot over Equestria, did I foresee the possibility of me going to a most distant country from another planet._

_~Yet this was how it must be, for I had to go myself to properly represent my kingdom, my subjects, all that my rule stood for, and everything else I wanted to protect._

_~I know you and many others will wonder, at least those who know the truth, as to why I neglected to ask for The Doctor's aid. All I can say to answer those queries is that this was not his problem to face, but ours, and especially mine. His talents are more suited for short term problems with long term outcomes. This was a long term problem with an even longer term outcome._

_~As I sit here, watching the hours tick by before the morning that the convoy moves out, I question what the future holds for me and those that join me on this journey._

_~I have little knowledge about the customs of the Japanese, outside of the stories and personal insights from the only living Samurai in all of Equestria. This journey will teach me many things, of that I am sure, but one thing I fear is what will happen to those who come with me._

_~My ponies are gentle and peaceful, but the culture we are going to encounter, is in the midst of a civil war. According to what Aketoki says, the war has been going on for many years with no end in near sight as Daimyos battle for supremacy over the nation. The most powerful warlord at the time, at least in terms of military strength, was one known as Nobunaga Oda, according to Aketoki. Yet there are still many others that are just as capable if not more, waiting and preparing._

_~Only time will tell, if this decision will bear fruit._

Chapter 2 - The Convoy Moves Out

=Celestia's PoV=

"So let me get this straight… this wasn't here when you and the other guards changed shifts, but it was the moment you did?" Celestia asked the guard who was supposed to be standing watch.

"Yes your majesty, we don't know how it got here but when the next shift took over, it was right there." He said. "We swear we were only away for two minutes, than this strange cart appeared!"

The cart in question was just like the others that were in the convoy, except it was slightly smaller and had some strange device on it. On the front of the object, was a picture of a pony outline. Other than the coloring and a green light on the front beneath the picture which had the word 'Unoccupied' on it, it seemed completely harmless.

However thanks to her recent experiences with technology, and what its capabilities could encompass, she was wary of this new object.

"There was also a letter addressed to you your majesty." He said, before handing over a letter that was indeed addressed to her, from the Professor.

"The Professor, what does she want?" Celestia said, opening the letter with her magic and reading the contents.

'_Dear Princess Celestia, I know you are going on an interesting adventure, and without The Doctor! Don't ask how I know, I just find out these things. Anyway, rambling aside, I decided that because you are royalty and you will be going to a location that lacks… well shall we say 'modern indoor plumbing'; I have created this little number during the night and delivered it to your doorstep. Consider it an extended loan, I don't honestly need it but I would really like to get it back when you're done with your trip.'_

'_I call it the Porta Pony Potty! Yes… as its name implies… it's a portable bathroom designed for ponies, I really have too much time on my ha… er hooves. But unlike the ones on Earth where I got the name inspiration from, this one uses Time Lord Technology from my very own Tardis!'_

'_To work the PPP, simply follow these steps. Step 1, take pony looking to… relieve themselves… and enter the PPP. Step 2, perform your… business. Step 3, flush!'_

'_Don't ask about where the… contents… go okay? Just pretend they enter a black hole once flushed and are forever erased from existence. Also don't worry about any lingering smells or if you make a mess inside, I've installed a self-cleaning module to keep it clean and smelling wonderfully. By the way, it seats two subjects inside, one male and one female both, for obvious reasons. Sorry I couldn't make a third spot for just you, but I felt it would be a bit pointless. You understand right dear, I mean sure you're a female Alicorn but hey, you're still a mare and you need some privacy to… do things that mares do right?'_

'_In any case carry on and be careful with this thing! Its outer shell may be composed of fifty percent duratanium, but it can still scratch if exposed to too much pressure! Just avoid any rockslides and you should be fine with it.'_

'_Toodles, The Professor.'_

'_P.S. It takes about four ponies to pull this thing, don't ask how I know, I just do!'_

Celestia finished reading the note and looked at the contraption again, admiring the technology that was, as usual, baffled by the creativity and simplicity of it. Although its purpose was somewhat unusual, it was still a marvel of technology put to use. What she would give to know the secrets of how these contraptions were made.

"Your majesty?" Her captain asked as she continued to stare at it with a questioning look.

"Yes captain I know, we have only a few hours to go." She said, returning the letter and handing it back to the guard. "Captain Cider, prepare the convoy and gather all ponies going on this journey, I wish to speak to them all before we move out."

"Yes your majesty!" He said as she turned and headed back into the palace.

Once inside the palace she attended to the few remaining duties she had before the moment she would leave Canterlot and Equestria. Thinking about it made her heart feel extremely heavy, as though something were pressing down on it and forcing it deeper than where it was.

She entered the throne room and after ensuring everything was ready and that she wouldn't have to worry about her Kingdom's issues and matters upon leaving, she simply turned to the throne itself and stared at it. She began waiting for her sister to arrive, so that she could carry out a duty she never once thought would come, but had always been preparing her sister of the night to do.

The moment she knew Luna never dreamed would ever happen.

"Sister, there you are." Luna said as she walked in from behind.

Celestia turned and watched Luna approach with her two guards, Hawk and Owl following behind her, giving her a short bow before resuming their positions behind Luna. "Hello Luna, it's good that you came as I'm about to leave for this Japan." She said with a smile.

"Sister are you sure it's wise to do this without The Doctor's aid?" Luna asked. "I'm sure he would help if he knew of the circumstances, why would you want to take this course of action?"

"I know, but we've been relying on him for too much. We must learn to stand on our own hooves sister; else we will grow too dependent on those we trust. If these past few months have taught me anything, it is that we are too reliant on The Doctor to save the day, when it is we that should be protecting our subjects."

"Still…" Luna said, very hesitant about telling her sister otherwise.

"Enough sister, please stand at attention as I have something important to tell you."

"Sister?" Luna asked, very confused.

"Luna, long have I reigned over Equestria and all of our subjects, for over a thousand years have I controlled the Sun and the Moon." Celestia said in her most official voice. "For so long I have taken the charge of raising the Sun and Moon and ensuring peace and prosperity for our subjects. Now however with this journey, I am placing the charge of both the Sun and Moon in your care sister, from this point forth until such a time as I return to our kingdom."

Luna was speechless and wide eyed as she heard the words come out of Celestia's mouth, but she recovered enough to know that this was an important moment for both of them. "Luna, from now on you will raise and lower the Sun and Moon, the same task I once charged myself with. You alone shall now rule from Canterlot's Throne, and unto you this charge I give, you shall now rule Equestria and ensure the peace and prosperity of our subjects and Kingdom. To you all of Equestria now places its safety and trust into, once I leave this palace and make my way across the Kingdom to this land of Japan, I shall no longer raise and lower the Sun. You will perform this duty as I once did. Do you understand the charge I am giving you sister?"

Luna nodded in understanding, but there was a small line of tears from her eyes, and Celestia knew that she was crying for so many different reasons. The first of which was that Celestia was showing her trust and faith in her sister's capabilities as a ruler upon the throne. Second was that her sister was leaving her alone, and may not be coming back for a long time. "We do sister, and we shall ensure that Equestria prospers and grows ever grander than when thou ruled, so that upon thine return thou shalt see the grandeur that was our rule!" She declared.

Celestia smiled and removed her crown with her magic and swapped it with her sister's. Once she was sure it was properly placed, she leaned forward and hugged her sister as tightly as she could. Wanting to prolong it as long as she could, she gently whispered, "Take care of yourself sister, you have to deal with The Doctor now instead of me. You've got two Time Lords as a headache; you'll soon understand my pain with dealing with him."

"You as well sister, please return swiftly and stay safe in you travel!" Luna said with a mixture of tears and laughter.

A few minutes later they separated and Celestia, with a deep breath, turned and left the throne room, leaving her sister behind with her two guards, who had kept their heads bent low in respect for the royal sister's exchange. _'She'll be just fine with those two, and she has The Doctor still if things get hectic, I have my duties to deal with now.'_ She thought to herself. _'I must go to Japan now.'_

Just before she left the palace she was joined by Hanayo and Aketoki Nimaji, Aketoki wearing his armor and special flag that represented their clan. Aketoki had been asked by Celestia to join the Convoy at the last moment because of his familiarity with Japan and because he knew the territory better than any pony in her kingdom besides The Doctor and his wife. He was carrying his two swords on his side and was walking as the proud samurai she knew he was. Hanayo would have joined them as well in the journey but she declared that her duty was to remain behind and tend to the affairs of their clan.

What theses 'affairs' were she did not know, as their home was not yet built and it was just the two of them, although she did notice that Hanayo had been smiling a bit more often.

"Are you ready Aketoki?" Celestia said, after she spotted him wearing The Professor's new translators.

"**Yes your Majesty, I am prepared for the journey."** Aketoki replied with a short bow. **"Your sister shall ensure that my wife is taken care of in my absence and in the case of my death?"**

"Yes, although I hope that won't be the case." Celestia said, getting a morbid thought in her mind whenever he spoke of death so nonchalantly.

"**Then let us proceed my lady, for we have already lost much of the morning light."**

"We will, but first I must speak to those in the Convoy."

After that they left the palace and joined all of the ponies in the courtyard who were joining the convoy's journey. In total there were now forty three ponies going, all of them picked by her and her captain for their various specialties and reasons. As she looked at them all stand at attention when she appeared, she felt the necessity to speak to them all on a personal level.

"Attention my subjects, we will be moving out soon, but before we do I must speak to you all of a matter that is of the greatest importance." They all waited for her to speak after that, and she resumed talking after she took a deep breath. "Many of you may ask why we are taking this journey, and indeed why are we going to a land so distant that it would be a long time before we could return. Well the reason why is because I must go to ensure that our friends and family, and all of Equestria does not come under possible threat of being attacked by a foreign power greater than I and my sister. As you all know from the reports given to you, these Sengoku Ponies are by far the greatest threats ever to have appeared. They are strong warriors, who follow a warrior's code; they are willing to fight and die for their lords and are capable of resisting nearly all forms of magic that we possess. Nothing we have would stand against their armies should they decide to attack us."

She paused to let that thought sink in, and saw a bit of fear on some of her ponies' faces. "So far we are blessed with the fact that knowledge of us has yet to reach them, and our kingdom's safety is ensured so far by the elements. A deep sea separates their country from ours, and while it is impossible for them to cross it is not to us, yet it won't remain and obstacle forever. They are also in the middle of a Civil War, one that has been going on for many decades. They are more interested in fighting each other for control of their kingdom and thus are not concerned with outside forces, but that too will not remain the same. However, as warlike as they may sound, they have a sense of honor that runs deep for many, and they will respond to diplomacy, but only if we go in person."

"This journey will take a long time to complete, many months, maybe even years, but it is one that I must take. I however will not demand any of you join me." She told them with a small frown. "I have no choice but to go, but you all have a choice now. Each of you has been picked because of your talents and specialties for this journey, talents that I cannot perform on my own nearly as well. However think about what you are leaving behind should you decide to join me. We may not be coming back for a very long time."

She paused for a second and finally said the words to let the gravity of their decision sink in. "And there is a chance that some of us, may not be coming back at all…"

She heard some whispers and murmuring of fear from all of those gathered, and she could tell that they weren't too enthusiastic about this choice. "I cannot ask you to do this for me; I will not demand you risk your lives and join me for something even I cannot guarantee success on. But I ask you, and I beg of you to think about this choice. I cannot do it alone, I am Princess Celestia of the Sun, widely accepted and known as the greatest magic user in Equestria. But I am still one pony and in this land I am going to, that title means nothing! Even my standing as Princess and Ruler may mean nothing there. So I ask you all, please think about this decision and weigh the options before you do decide. Because once you do there is no going back for any of us."

She looked at each of them, her guards on one side and servants and subjects on the other, and asked the final question. "I ask now, for volunteers."

"Volunteers step forward!" Captain Cider shouted as he took one step forward without hesitation.

As one her guards each stepped forward, but her subjects were a bit hesitant. First to step forward was Chef and his assistants. Then Azimuth and Meridian stepped forward with a brave nod to each other, followed by Doctor Cobbler and Nurse Kindle who held each other's hooves before doing so, finally Cutter and those who had yet to step forward. She looked at them all with a small smile and asked again. "Think about your choice now, this is your last chance to turn back. If anypony wishes to turn around now, nopony will think less of you for wanting to stay safe here in Equestria."

None of her ponies stepped back after a brief period of time, and so seeing that their decisions were final, she nodded and declared in a loud voice. "Then it's time to move out, Captain Cider assign positions and get this convoy moving!"

"Yes your majesty!" Cider said and started arranging her guards and assigning them to carts.

Once all of them were assigned carts and in position, Celestia stepped into her personal carriage, a grand and luxurious carriage for her personal comfort and safety, she watched as one by one, the carts were moved into numerical position with Celestia's carriage at the head of the convoy. She looked out of her cart and up at the palace, seeing her sister watching from high up as they prepared to leave.

"MOVE OUT!" Celestia yelled.

"Move out!" Cider yelled, and as one the convoy started moving forward, away from the safety of Canterlot's palace and toward Japan, a land where they have never once visited.

Japan, a country as distant in traveling distance as well as culturally distant as any other place Celestia has ever been or ever will be.


	3. Chapter 3

_~From the journal of Princess Celestia_

_~My dear subjects, I'm writing to you to inform you of my travels on this journey, many days and nights have passed since our convoy left Canterlot, nearly a month has come and gone since then. It feels weird to not be performing my duties, and even more weird to be spending so much of my time simply sitting in this carriage awaiting our arrival in the unknown regions beyond Equestria's borders._

_~We left the last outpost we would ever see again a few days ago, and as we began making our way, following The Professor's map of where to go, my ponies have begun feeling greatly discomforted by the fact that we are so far from home. This is the farthest any of us have ever been from our beloved kingdom, and even more from the Capital of Canterlot._

_~Of the ponies accompanying us, only one of us feels completely at home on the march and seemingly indifferent to our journey, the Samurai Sengoku Pony, Aketoki Nimaji._

_~I must admire him and his kind's fortitude at facing the unknown, even in the face of a long and difficult journey, one in which not all of us may return, he is just as calm and determined as ever. Every morning that pony is up before the crack of dawn, before any of my guards awaken, and he is always the last to sleep._

_~The one thing I question is why, even during our travel through Equestria, did he never once remove his swords for even the most fleeting of moments? His only response was that as my loyal retainer, he had to be armed to defend me at any moment._

_~A retainer, he considers himself to be my retainer. The thought provides me comfort, to know that such a warrior is willing to fight and possibly die for me. Yet at the same time I feel I must protect him, for if his wife should find out about his death, she may turn on me._

_~According to my Cartographer, we are about half a day's march away from Japan's mainland, near a province Aketoki called Mikawa. I asked him if he knew anything of the lord of Mikawa, but he only said that the province was allied to the Oda Clan, and the head of the Tokugawa Clan, Ieyasu, was allied to the Oda at the time he was serving Hojo._

_~I asked him how I could best go about ending the war that was ravaging Japan, but his only response was a respectful, but still very disheartening response. "You have a better chance of uniting peasants to rebel against their lords, than you do of uniting all of the Daimyo under your banner, whatever form it takes, without engaging in war."_

Chapter 3 – Kamikaze

=Celestia's PoV=

Celestia watched the landscape go by from the comfort of her carriage, observing the clouds in the sky and breathing in the smell of fresh air, simply listening to the clatter as the wheels of the convoy rolled on through the unknown region beyond her kingdom's borders.

It had been a few days since they last saw the closest outpost in this direction, and already she could feel her ponies' fears of the upcoming land they had yet to lay eyes upon. At the outpost they had gathered up on any remaining supplies she had requested for the convoy, and now here they were moving on. In total her convoy had a good six months' worth of supplies, and she had been hoping that six months would be enough to talk to these Daimyo to try and end the war. Yet after discussing with Aketoki, her only Sengoku Pony and source of insight into the behavior of the many Daimyo at war with one another, she concluded that no single warlord in all Japan would listen to her unless she had the weight of other Daimyo supporting her.

Furthermore, he informed her that the Daimyo themselves were essentially at a gridlock with one another, no single warlord was strong enough to completely control all of the others. If one made a wrong move, it could cost them so much, and the stronger Daimyo were unable to make any serious moves because whenever one strong clan moved, another would move and attack, thus forcing the first clan to return and push the attacking clan back. It had been this way for many years, and while some clans were truly powerful, they weren't strong enough to win control of the country outright.

He did however; speak of one individual that COULD be their solution, the Emperor of Japan. He was supposedly the ruler of Japan, yet his position was more of a spiritual position rather than legislative or governmental position. The Shogun controlled Japan and ran the country, but only with the Emperor's approval. Despite having no true legal power, he still was seen as a highly important figurehead. If she could somehow convince this Emperor to try and end the war, she could bring about peace without even needing to speak to the Daimyo themselves.

"Somehow I have a feeling it won't be that easy." Celestia said as she continued to wait, bored of nothing happening besides just watching the scenery.

**(What won't be easy?)** The imitation voice of her sister said next to her.

"Securing peace and keeping my kingdom safe." Celestia said, really regretting purchasing the Luna toy when she did.

**(Oh I see!)** The Luna toy said, clearly not seeing what she was talking about, but agreeing nevertheless.

Celestia sighed in boredom as she turned to look at the small toy amusing itself by balancing on its front hooves.

The toy had managed to sneak into the convoy by masquerading as one of her pillows and hiding inside one of the carriages that carried her bedding at nights. She had waited until they were so far away from Canterlot that when she finally revealed herself, giggling as if it were all a big joke, that there was no way for her to send the toy back to Canterlot without turning the convoy around.

So now she was stuck with the Luna toy for the rest of the trip, and as much as she appreciated and admired her friend's work and craft at making such marvelous toys. She really, really, really did not want to deal with this toy for such a long period of time when she had to focus on perhaps the safety and security of her kingdom.

**(Hey hey hey, you wanna hear a joke?)** The Luna toy asked happily.

"Alright, what's the joke?" Celestia said, knowing the toy was just trying to cheer her up.

**(What do you call a pony that lives in the sea?)**

"I don't know what?" She said, knowing the obvious answer.

**(A Seapony!) **It declared enthusiastically.

Celestia gave a chuckle, unable to control her laughter, she had known what the answer was but the joke still gave her a laugh. The toy had been this way for several weeks, trying to stave off the boredom by performing tricks, telling jokes, making faces, anything to cheer her up and do something besides just sit silently.

More silent minutes passed as she watched the landscape again, before she decided to speak about another matter that her 'retainer' had talked to her about, though albeit with an embarrassed look on his face the whole time. "Guard!" Minutes later one of her guards, Norsewind, one of her Pegasus Guards approached the side of her carriage, bowed respectfully, and proceeded to ask her what she needed. "Please inform Aketoki that I wish to speak to him for a moment."

"As you wish my lady." He declared before going on ahead of her carriage to carry out her instructions.

Moments later, she activated her translator that she had started wearing out of habit now so she could communicate with the Sengoku Pony. Aketoki had elected to not wear it now that they were so close to Japan.

"**Yes my lady?"** He asked formally, addressing her as 'lady' instead of 'lord' as he would if she were a male Daimyo.

"Aketoki, you said that nearly you and all your fellow Sengoku Ponies wear clothing most times of the day?" She asked him, to which he replied yes. "So I'm guessing that our arrival would not be highly welcomed considering what we consider 'appropriate attire', am I correct?"

"**Yes my lady."** He replied again.

She nodded in understanding, and was glad that she had some of her dress makers create multiple copies of Aketoki's and Hanayo's kimonos, both so that they would have additional clothing options for themselves, and so that she and her subjects would appear more appropriate in front of the Sengoku Ponies. All she had to do was instruct her guards to empty the clothes from one of the carts carrying the clothes, and they could all change into them. Though she didn't want to stop the convoy until they were just about to enter Japan, for the simple reason that she didn't want to needlessly slow down the convoy when they were this close to the country, if she did then it would waste precious time out of the day that they could be using to travel.

"Very well, that is all Aketoki, you may return to your post." She said.

Aketoki nodded and left to return to his position at the head of the Convoy.

**(I'm bored!)** The Luna toy groaned, lying flat on the pillow they were sharing in the royal carriage. **(When can we play again?)**

"If you are so bored why didn't you stay at the palace?" She asked the toy, knowing that the toy was just trying to pass the time.

Her personal carriage was the only carriage that was designed to serve as both a comfortable place to sit in, as well as a place to sleep while on the road. Her crafters had spared no expense in ensuring her a comfortable travel experience away from her kingdom. There was enough room for her to lie comfortably on a foldable bed that served as a throne as well so that she may retain her Alicorn status. When the bed was folded into its throne position, she could pull out a hidden table so she may eat while on the road. There were small curtains built to ensure she could sleep peacefully during the day if she wanted, and it was even circulated to keep the inside of the carriage cool on hot days.

Truly, it was the pinnacle of comfortable travel that her subjects could offer for such a small space for her.

The only problem is that the carriage required six ponies to pull it, and unfortunately that meant her guards. The remaining ten carts that were carrying their supplies each needed two ponies to pull, and the final member of the convoy, The Professor's Porta Pony Potty, took four as well. So a total of thirty ponies were spending most of their time pulling these carts around. She only had thirty three guards with her, and roughly ten servants or subjects, along with herself and Aketoki. All of her subjects were assigned to cart pulling duty, much to the annoyance of her Chef, and good number of her guards as well. This left the convoy with roughly twelve guards to escort it and watch for danger, six of whom were Pegasus guards with the remaining six being a mix of Earth and Unicorn, and Aketoki as well.

She was just lucky that Aketoki was a professional soldier and actually NOW had a reason for his particular set of 'skills'. A professional warrior who was armed with extensive military knowledge, training, and skills was something she couldn't do without in this new territory.

Hours passed in silent boredom as Celestia waited in her carriage, passing the time by playing 'Holographic Chess' with her Luna Toy, one of many games it had been programmed with and created using its holographic projectors to create the board and pieces. Before finally she heard the words she'd been waiting to hear all along!

"Princess, we've arrived!" One of her guards declared from the head of the convoy.

"HALT!" She declared, and instantly her carriage stopped moving, and the sounds of hoofsteps and creaking wheels told her that the rest of the convoy had stopped moving at her orders.

She opened the carriage door and stepped out to look at their destination, stretching her wings after being cramped and confined to the carriage for so long, before walking forward to look at the island country of Japan.

The convoy had stopped just several yards away from the edge of a vast cliff that went for miles in either direction, and even farther into the distance. She couldn't make out much of the island in the distance, as it was just this small line of land that she could barely make out, but she could definitely see a mountain that dominated much of the horizon from where she was. Separating this island from the mainland where she and her subjects were standing and now resting after so long on the march, was a vast sea.

It seemed that the water that separated the two pieces of land stretched for miles, and according to The Professor's map, the shortest distance between the two measured roughly twenty five miles. That was where she and her guards were standing currently, and what The Professor had failed to describe was just how fierce the waters were between the lands. The water was extremely choppy, waves crashing against the cliff every few seconds, and no matter how much Celestia looked, there was no way they could ford the water safely, which gave Celestia her first problem of how to get the Convoy across the water.

"How deep is the water, can anypony tell me?" She asked as some of her guards and subjects joined her at the cliff.

One of her guards, a unicorn named Blunarian, used his magic momentarily before answering her. "It appears to be several hundred meters deep your majesty, far too deep for us to swim safely through or for the convoy to ford across."

"Could we perhaps fly the convoy across, one cart at a time?"

Just as she asked that question, a great rush of wind seemed to blow in against them with such force that they all had to shield themselves to protect against it. The wind arrived so strongly and suddenly that all of the Pegasus Ponies in the convoy were suddenly struggling to keep their wings folded. "I ASSUME THAT MEANS NO?" She shouted as it continued to roar against them, and as if to answer her question, the wind ceased blowing. "What is going on here?"

For a few moments there was silence, and then she heard Aketoki say something. **"Kamikaze…"**

They turned to look at him, and Celestia raised her eyebrows at that word. "What do you mean, Kamikaze?"

Aketoki looked at her and bowed respectfully before replying. **"Kamikaze, it seems the gods do not want you to pass into Japan, the wind itself is protecting my homeland."**

Celestia was silent before she switched off her translator to speak to her walking dictionary and database, the Luna Toy that had followed her from the carriage. "Define Kamikaze, what does he mean when he says this is a Kamikaze from the gods?"

The Luna Toy stared at her before it started talking out of its normal giggly, jittery, hyper voice. **[Kamikaze is a term that means 'divine wind', this is a reference to an event during the years 1274 and 1281 in which a Mongol Invasion fleet was destroyed by a Typhoon, protecting Japan from being Conquered by the forces of Kublai Khan.]** It said. **[The term was given by the Japanese to this event, believing that the gods had sent the storm and delivered them from the Mongol's invasion force.]**

"So what I said before is true, but only for them it seems." Celestia said as she looked back at the island of Japan. "The elements are not protecting us from the Sengoku Ponies, but protecting the Sengoku Ponies from us."

There was silence as nopony questioned what she said, but Captain Cider spoke up. "Your Majesty, maybe we should turn back…" He suggested. "If we cannot cross into Japan, how are we going to carry out our mission?"

"Captain Cider, I know you and the others wish to return home, I too miss home and wish to return, but I'm afraid we cannot return home so soon." She said, though her determination was shadowed by worry. "We will find a way across, because it would be disheartening to not only me but everything we are trying to protect, if we are stopped by water and wind, and not by armies of steel and bodies."

Captain Cider nodded and returned to the convoy to check on the supplies, but as he left Celestia could tell that she had no easy answer to that question. For indeed, how could she transport six months' worth of food, forty three ponies, eleven carts and her personal carriage across this water without flying or fording. With those two options gone, she would have to get the convoy across by land, but again, how would she do that.

That was when it clicked in her head; she'd have to create a road, or more specifically a bridge.

"I think I have an idea, but it will have to wait until later, for now we need to prepare ourselves." She said more to herself than to those around her. "Captain Rolan, please start distributing the kimonos for everypony!"

"Yes your majesty!" He said.

Ten minutes later all of them were setting up a temporary camp, both to eat lunch and to change into their new 'uniforms' and clothes. Three temporary tents were set up for the purposes of allowing the mares and stallions to change in privacy, and so that her chef and his assistants could cook their lunch. When it came to Celestia's turn, all of the mares quickly finished putting on their kimonos to allow her to use the changing tent alone, though she honestly felt it unnecessary for them to do so, she didn't complain or tell them otherwise, though she did say that they didn't need to rush.

As she put on her Kimono, she noticed that it came in two pieces, whereas Hanayo's and Aketoki's had been more one single piece. The first was an overall that resembled the Kimono, but had slits to allow her wings to fit through comfortably, the second piece covered her entire body, but left her lower hooves and neck exposed. "This will take some getting used to." She said to herself, not liking how the kimono restricted her wings and concealed most of her body, especially her Cutie Mark.

Still she admired how well it fit her, though that could be because her subjects had made this kimono especially for her.

"Your Majesty, we've finished changing and lunch is almost ready." A guard said outside.

"Very well!" She said.

She left the tent and observed as her subjects and guards awkwardly shifted around and got used to the new clothes they were required to wear from now on. Her guards were getting used to wearing their kimonos for the most part, but her Pegasus guards were busy helping each other into kimonos to cover up their wings.

Lunch was served, and after her chef had separated her personal meal, they began to pack up the tents and spare clothes while she and others ate. Aketoki ate a very simple meal consisting of a small salad, though he had a look that showed discontent with it the entire time. Once the convoy was packed and ready to leave, Celestia ordered the convoy to form up single file at the cliff where they were standing before.

"Princess, how are we going to get across?" One of her maids asked as she placed the last of the dishes onto the carts so it could be moved into position.

"I have an idea, but it will take a great deal of magic to accomplish." She declared. "Afterwards we will need to make haste across, for I haven't done anything like this before."

Half an hour later the convoy was in position, and Celestia stood at the head of the column and stared out at the ocean. "Alright… now to make a bridge…" She whispered to herself as the wind started picking up again.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started gathering her magic and preparing a spell to create a road of light and magic from where she stood, to across the water. She'd gotten the idea from the force fields she had encountered on The Professor's Tardis, walls of solid light that prevented her from passing through.

It took her a few minutes to gather the strength and prepare the spell, but once she did her horn lit up, and a bright light flooded the scene around them, blinding them all temporarily. When it passed, she observed that a cascade of rainbow colored light had formed a narrow bridge, just wide enough for the convoy to pass through single file. She tested it with her hoof, and smiled in satisfaction that it was indeed solid.

"Attention Ponies, we have to cross this bridge quickly, I do not know how long I can maintain this spell!" She yelled. "Pegasus Guards will take to the air and follow alongside the bridge to protect against accidents, all other ponies will pull the convoy across single file! Now move out!"

She walked forward and soon after the convoy followed behind her, with her Pegasus guards taking flight and following alongside with shields and spears at the ready. Along the way, she couldn't help but wonder as the wind started battering the convoy, threatening to unbalance the heavy carts and knock them into the sea, if perhaps she had made a grave mistake not bringing The Doctor along! She thought this because her Pegasus guards were having difficulty staying level with the convoy thanks to the wind blowing at them the whole way.

The elements of nature were fighting her at this point, doing all in their power to keep her and her subjects back. They had barely even begun to enter Japan, yet already she was having a hard time just crossing into Sengoku territory.

If this was how difficult the journey TO Japan was, how difficult would convincing the Daimyo of Japan be to end their civil war?


	4. Chapter 4

_~From the Journal of Princess Celestia_

_~Japan's terrain is somewhat familiar to our own, grassy fields and occasionally rugged, but there is something here that is so unsettling and unfamiliar at the same time. Perhaps because the country is not of our world, and is therefore completely foreign to us, and at the same time because of this I don't feel at all home here._

_~Another thing that I failed to realize, was this sense of foreboding that creeps up on me whenever I am not on guard. A part of me keeps saying to not relax for a second, and knowing that I am entering Sengoku Territory, home of warriors like Aketoki and Hanayo, I have to agree._

_~At least I can be rest assured that with Aketoki's help, the convoy stands a better chance of surviving here in this territory._

_~Speaking of Aketoki, I spoke to him and asked him his opinion of Japan's current state from when he last remembered it._

_~He described his country as one of war, of blood soaked battlefields and graves under cherry blossom trees. He said, Japan is a land of war, built on war, and will only be conquered by war brought by the sword._

_~He commented that my ways of peace, will not get us far, if we do not have the resolve to endure the suffering that his homeland has endured._

_~The Daimyo are suspicious of each other, and even alliances can be broken at a moment's notice if winds of opportunity blow in the favor of one clan over the other._

Chapter 4 – Taxing Troubles

(Celestia's PoV)

"It's tipping over!" A voice shouted, and Celestia turned to see one of the carts starting to tip over, threatening to take the ponies pulling it and everything it carried into the water below.

Quickly several of her Pegasus guards flew and pushed to keep it from falling, and with great effort they righted it back over.

"Keep going!" Celestia ordered, and resumed walking across her bridge.

For nearly an hour they had battled the wind, forging their way across the bridge she had created, and this was not the first time one of the carts in the convoy had nearly tipped over because of the fierce winds. Each time her Pegasus guards managed to save the carts, preventing them from losing precious supplies that they could not afford to lose. Yet the vicious wind would not let up, and continued to hound them all the way, blasting them from both sides, alternating its focus on one side and then the other, and so quickly that her Pegasus guards were having difficulty keeping up with the convoy in the air.

All of her Pegasus guards were decorated flyers, easily among the best her kingdom could have, yet even they were having a very hard time just staying level with the convoy itself.

Then it happened, after over an hour of traversing the bridge to Japan, its protective mythos, the _Kamikaze_ that Aketoki claimed was sent by the heavens, finally claimed its first victim of the convoy. As another vicious blast of wind racked the convoy, it sent all of her Pegasus guards struggling to stay near the convoy, but one, Aero, a junior member of her RCEG, couldn't turn fast enough to turn into the wind. So he was sent tumbling sideways, and the wind became very silent as a resounding snap, was heard above all other sounds.

"ARG!" Aero shouted as his left wing went limp, and began tumbling down towards the vicious water down below, unable to stay aloft.

"AERO!" Another member of her Pegasus guards shouted, trying to reach him but the wind pushed him away before he could.

Celestia reacted with the speed and force she was expected to, and used her magic to stop Aero from falling, and then gently but persistently pulled him back up to the convoy. Once he was close enough he scrambled onto the bridge, gasping for breath and shaking badly. "Keep moving, we can't stay here long!" She ordered, and resumed the convoy's journey.

She couldn't allow them to stall for even a minute, her magic was already being strained to keep the bridge active while they traversed on it. Every second they delayed meant that at any time she might lose her magic's cohesion and plunge them all into the water. Still despite forcing them to continue traveling, she couldn't help but shiver at the thought of how close had been.

They didn't even step one hoof inside of Sengoku Territory, and yet already she had narrowly avoided suffering a casualty, one she could not and would not afford, not as long as she still called herself Princess Celestia.

On they went, across the bridge, though now her Pegasus flyers were down one and having to stretch even thinner to ensure that the repeated attempts of the wind to knock over the carts were thwarted. For another hour this went, before finally she saw solid ground was just ahead of them.

"We're almost there, keep going!" She said, forcing herself to pick up her pace and move faster.

A few minutes later, she felt her hooves touch solid ground and she stepped aside to allow the convoy to move on. Curiously the wind started to die down as the first convoy from Equestria touched Sengoku Japan's soil. One by one the carts made their way onto land, and the first thing that happened was the medical cart separating itself from the group and rushing to a spot so Doctor Cobbler and Nurse Kindle could set up the temporary medical tent. After the medical cart came the food storage carts, followed by other provisions and finally The Professor's PPP cart.

Surprisingly the PPP cart did not suffer any such problems, despite being the tallest in the convoy, it did not have any difficulty keeping all its wheels on the bridge.

Once the last cart was over, and all of her Pegasus guards landed safely and all ponies were accounted for, Celestia ended her spell, and immediately breathed a deep sigh of relief.

They had entered Sengoku Japan, and now that the bridge was gone they could not go back, they had to keep moving forward now.

She checked the sky and saw that after over two hours of traversing the bridge had meant that they didn't have any time to travel anywhere, so they would have to camp there for the night.

"It's too late to travel, so we'll set up camp here for the night!" Celestia said as her ponies rested and recuperated from the strain of the crossing. "Pegasus guards, set up a small perimeter and servants start setting up tents with the help of the Earth guards. Unicorn guards start preparing protective barrier spells for the night."

With her instructions given, all of her ponies began dragging the carts to a prearranged formation to one side of their campsite, and began setting up tents and arranging sleeping positions for each of them. The first tent to be set up, aside from the medical tent, was Celestia's personal tent, a spacious tent that would allow her to sleep in comfort, granting her room for a comfortable bed, miniature throne to receive guests and visitors, drawers and other such furniture for her jewelry and dresses.

Once that was set up, the smaller four pony sized tents were set up in pairs, and soon ponies were assigned specific sleeping tents. It was arranged so that all non-fighting ponies, servants, cooks, cartographers and medical ponies, would each have at least one guard to protect them during the night if something occurs. Finally the cooking tent was set up and immediately the sound of chopping knives, cooking fires, and the smell of dinner could be heard and smelled around the camp.

In the center of the camp her servants, once they finished setting up the tents, were preparing several small fires to allow them warmth and light during the night.

As the camp's preparations for the night were underway, Celestia took time out of giving orders and overseeing sleeping arrangements to check the medical tent and visit Aero, her wounded Pegasus guard.

Aero's wing was lightly wrapped in bandages, and already was being tended to by Cobbler and Kindles' magic and medical skills. Upon her entry they bowed shortly to show respect, before returning to their duties, except Aero who simply sat there and let the medical ponies treat him. "How are you feeling Aero?" Celestia asked him.

"My wing hurts a little, but Cobbler said I can fly again in a few days after I let it rest and recover." He said as they fixed a splint to his wing to keep it in place. "The wind caught me off guard, was more violent than I was expecting so I couldn't recover in time. I'm sorry your majesty."

"It's quite alright Aero, it wasn't your fault, and at least you are alive and well." She said with a smile. "In any case I am grateful for all the aid you and your fellow guards have given to me and the convoy. We barely made it across and wouldn't have if not for your diligence."

"Our pleasure your majesty, anything to ensure your safety!" Aero said.

"In any case, I must go now, I have to oversee a night watch patrol for the camp." She said in an official tone. "You will be exempt from duty for tonight because of your injuries, so go ahead and rest. In the meantime I believe dinner will be ready in a few minutes according to my Chef."

With that she left and spoke to her three Captains to see about arranging the night watch. As they spoke she noticed the bitterness in all three of their tones, and after they finalized the rotation for night watch, asked them.

"Captains, please tell me what the cause of your bitterness is?" She asked them.

They all shifted nervously before her Captain of the Pegasus guards said, "It's that Aketoki your majesty, he hasn't assisted in any of the camp preparations all day! He's ignored your orders all day and has done nothing but patrol the camp's borders."

Celestia nodded in understanding. "Aketoki Nimaji is a samurai Captain Winoa, his skills are not like ours." She replied calmly. "Aketoki is a trained warrior, and he is by far the only one among us who has any idea of what this strange land holds. I say let him be and simply allow him to continue his patrol. He's merely ensuring we are safe, our talents lay in preparing camp and negotiating the land while his lay in the fields of battle and combat. If he feels that he must patrol our small border to protect us, then so be it, just let him be for now."

"As you wish your majesty." He replied, and moved on to carry out her instructions.

With that declaration made, she proceeded to go about the camp and oversee final preparations for the night. Then she decided it was time to retire to her tent, both so she could eat and so she could get ready for bed.

As she entered her tent she found her bed was already prepared by her maid, and said maid was even just finishing preparing her dinner table. "Oh your majesty, you're rather early." Lilly her maid said, as she just prepared the tablecloth and was about to arrange her utensils. "I haven't finished preparing your table for dinner."

"It's alright, I just wanted to get some rest before dinner." Celestia said as she watched her maid hastily prepare the table and move the table closer to her throne. "Tell me Lilly, what has my chef prepared for tonight's dinner?"

"Uh, I think he's prepared a special stew with red wine, and for desert he's prepared a small chocolate cake with vanilla and cranberry icing." She said as she put the final touches to the dinner table. "I'll be back with your dinner your majesty!"

"Thank you Lilly."

Celestia went to her drawers and pulled out one of her books that she had brought along with her for the journey. It was one from the Canterlot Royal Library, and she brought it so that she could have a calm moment to read and collect her thoughts. Unfortunately as she sat down upon her throne to read and await dinner, her Luna toy had other ideas, having finally emerged from hiding in her personal carriage and proceeding to jump up and down on her bed.

**(Weeeee!)** It said happily as it flipped on the bed.

"I do hope you won't be active all night Luna toy." She said quietly to the toy.

**(Of course I will silly!)** It giggled. **(How else am I to obey my Filly Protection Protocols?)**

"Filly Protection Protocols, but there aren't any fillies in the convoy?"

**(Just because you aren't fillies doesn't mean I won't protect you!)** It replied seriously while doing backflips on the bed. **(All WalkNTalk Luna Toy models are designed to protect ponies using their Filly Protection Protocols. During the night we engage in night watch mode, actively scanning for dangers to our owners and nearby ponies. I scan for things like unknown heat signatures, temperature changes, unknown pony signatures, foreign objects…)**

"Okay I get it, you don't need to go into full detail little toy." She said with a sigh. "Really, you need to learn to tone down the chatter."

The tent opened and in walked her maid Lilly, carrying a concealed tray of food for her. "Dinner your majesty." She said as she put the tray before her. "You, get off the bed I just finished preparing it!"

The next few minutes passed with the Luna toy running around the tent and out into the camp with Lilly chasing after it, before she returned to fix the bed again. As she finished preparing the bed, a commotion was heard outside the tent, and it sounded like three stallions arguing. "What could they be arguing about?" Lilly asked.

A moment later two guards and an angry Aketoki walked in. "Your majesty forgive the interruption but Aketoki refuses to surrender both of his blades before entering your tent!" One guard said as he held the longer of Aketoki's swords in one hoof and keeping a close on the other he had at his side.

"**I refuse to go anywhere, even to your personal tent my lady, without at least one of my blades!"** He said.

"It is alright my guards, Aketoki is Samurai, and as such you wouldn't be aware of their customs." She said with a sigh, having forgotten to share all of the details with them while on the march. "It is customary for them to surrender their larger Katanas when entering a location, but it is customary also for them to keep their smaller blades on them. It is so they may remain armed at all times should they need to protect themselves. From now on allow him entry with his smaller sword on him. Now Aketoki, what is it you wish to speak to me of?"

Aketoki walked past the guard and sat before her with his head bent in respect. **"My lady, though I cannot say anything against your will to remain in such a location, I fear it is my duty as your retainer to urge you to scout the terrain and area more thoroughly."** He said. **"We are in Mikawa Province, more importantly in the territory that is under the control of the Oda Clan. This Province is well known for having Shinobi and Ninja scouting for intruders and enemies. As we do not have the backing of any of the Daimyo or protection from any Clan, I request that you put more of your guards to protect the camp's borders in case of night attackers. Furthermore in these difficult times, my homeland is known to have bandits and raiders that may see your miniscule defenses as a sign of weakness."**

Celestia listened to everything he said with great care, however she shook her head in disagreement. "I understand your wish to ensure the camp's safety Aketoki Nimaji, however we do not have the ponies for such patrols. We are not a warrior society as yours is, and as such the thoughts of even these night watches are quite foreign to us. We are not used to looking for raiders or bandits as you are, my guards hardly ever have night duty and even then they do not have it for very long. I'm afraid the night watch as it stands will have to suffice for tonight."

Aketoki nodded in understanding and bowed respectfully again. **"As you wish my lady."** He said before he stood up and walked out with one guard, while the other remained behind.

"Your majesty, do we really have to abide by every single tradition and custom this Samurai has?" He asked calmly. "This is already well outside of our field of expertise, and we are expected to know everything his culture does?"

"I know Lieutenant, but for the purposes of this mission we must do our best to abide by them." She said as she finished eating her food and tidied up herself with the napkin. "His culture is different than ours, there is nothing we can do about it. What we can do is learn to understand and respect his customs. Else we will never secure peace between our two cultures."

With that said, her guard left to resume his duties outside, and Lilly took the tray to clean it and prepare for bed. As she read her book, the Luna toy snuck back into the tent and began jumping up and down on the bed again in amusement. Finally after an hour, she put out the candles and prepared to sleep, wondering what the next day would hold.

_=The Next Morning=_

The next morning the camp had rushed to pack up and prepare to move out as Celestia ordered when all of them had woken up and eaten breakfast. They had gotten through the night with little trouble, though her ponies were slightly tired, in particular those in the night watch. However despite Aketoki's warnings, no bandits or raiders had attacked them during the night, and the Luna toy reported that all was clear during the night.

They began to move out, and Celestia had Aketoki take the lead so that they could make their way to meet with the Emperor of Japan, called Kyoto. Though he warned them that an audience with the Emperor was unlikely.

The convoy made its way Northwest of where they had been found, following a trail that would take them in the right direction.

However, as they made their way, they encountered the first signs of Sengoku Pony civilization.

"My lady, there's ponies off to the side!" A guard said.

Celestia looked out of her carriage and saw what he meant, off to the side of the pass looked like a miniature lake with water knee high, with large swaths of green plant life. Harvesting these plants were ponies, gathering it in baskets and wearing strange coned hats. As they walked past this land, some of the ponies noticed them, and started pointing at them in amazement.

"Aketoki!" Celestia shouted, calling Aketoki from the front. "What is that?"

"**A rice field my lady, those are peasants bringing in the season's rice harvest."** He said in a bored tone. **"This is how my people are taxed, and the rice is each Daimyo's income."**

"Tax… you mean this… rice… is tax?" She asked in amazement. "You mean to tell me that your culture uses food as tax?"

"**We do not have much in the way of metals, most steel is used for the production of swords."** He said. **"Tending to the fields is a task for the peasants, and it is these lands that many Daimyo fight over. If a land cannot produce rice, it cannot be taxed, and therefore has little value unless it has other values. We do not possess jewelry or gems, or gold or other such metals."**

As they walked more of the farmers watched them in amazement and awe, in particular many pointed at Celestia's carriage and the armor of her guards. "Why are they staring at us so much?"

"**You are foreigners, we have not had many foreigners to this land outside of the Portuguese and others who traded their guns to us." **He said. **"Though you wear our attire, you are as different to us as a young one is to his elders."**

As they walked onward, Celestia saw a pony that she knew instantly was a Samurai. He stood about just as tall as any of them, however he was slightly different in terms of his legs. His legs were about one foot longer than any of theirs, and adorning his hooves were special wooden sandals. However he too had two swords strapped to his sides, and in one hoof he also had what appeared to be a very long spear.

"Is that a Samurai Aketoki?" She asked as he watched them while walking along their same path.

"**Yes my lady, he is Samurai, more importantly it is his job to observe and protect this rice farm from bandits!"** He said.

"Why does he appear to be taller, and why is he wearing those… sandals?"

"**He is a Cavalry Rider."** Aketoki said. **"The Cavalry are all Samurai who have longer legs to allow them to move faster, further, and for longer periods than others. He is also in charge of trafficking and ensuring that nobody who travels these roads has ill intents. No doubt he will stop us…"**

At that he returned to the head of the convoy, just in front of Celestia's carriage. Almost instantly the Samurai lowered his spear and stood still in front of them. **"HALT!"** He shouted.

"Hold up!" Celestia said, causing the convoy to stop moving.

"**Who are you, and what clan do you serve?"** The samurai asked Aketoki.

"**I am Aketoki Nimaji, of the Celestia Clan!"** Aketoki said, causing Celestia to giggle.

"**What is your business here in Mikawa?"**

"**I am escorting this convoy from the Equestria Province to Kyoto to meet with the Emperor!"**

"**What cargo are you carrying in this convoy?"** He asked, and Celestia could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"**We have nothing but food and supplies for those in this convoy." **Aketoki relpied.

"**Then you will not mind if I investigate your convoy and each cart for thieves or bandits?"** The Samurai said.

Celestia closed the curtains of her carriage, not wanting to give away who she was or her position just yet. She was here to negotiate peace, but she didn't want to cause word of her arrival to spread too soon. Especially when she wasn't ready for this kind of attention. As she hurriedly closed the curtains and hid her crown, the Samurai had reached her carriage's door.

"**Who is in this cart?"** He asked.

"**That is the lady Celestia!"** Aketoki said hastily.

"**Why is she not under heavier escort if she is a Lord's wife?"** He asked suspiciously. **"If she is a lady then she should have more Samurai escorting her, and who are these Samurai, they do not look like any Samurai from any province I've heard of. These carts aren't any ordinary cart that I'm familiar with, who are you and what kind of convoy is this?"**

"Lieutenant, please help me open my carriage?"Celestia said calmly, knowing that they were treading into dangerous waters if this questioning continued.

Seconds later one of her lieutenants stepped up to her carriage, lowered a foldable staircase for her, and opened her door, allowing her to exit her carriage. As she stepped out she looked over at the Samurai who almost stood as tall as her. Instantly his eyes went from suspicious, to speechless.

He looked similar to Aketoki, in that he too had a very small horn compared to one of her unicorn subjects or even her own. However he had longer legs compared to Aketoki, and he also had some kind of mustache and he lacked a Sashimo flag like Aketoki.

"Hello there Samurai of Mikawa." Celestia said in her most elegant voice, and kindest smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The samurai simply stared dumbstruck at Celestia before he realized what he was doing. **"I… I must ask you your business here in Mikawa, and what province you are from?"**

Celestia nodded in understanding. "I am Celestia, and this convoy of my subjects, are from the province of Equestria… not native to your islands. As such you have not been there or heard of it. We are foreigners and therefore visitors to your homeland, and Aketoki is my guide and is indeed the only Samurai in my convoy. We are journeying from our home to your Emperor in Kyoto to meet with him and pay our respects."

"**I see… well in that case… I will not hold you any further…"** He said nervously, stepping back from the convoy. **"Forgive me for my disrespect… I was merely…"**

"I understand why you were so suspicious." She replied with another smile. "I am glad that you were so suspicious, my convoy is very nervous about our travels here. Many of them fear being attacked with so few soldiers guarding us, even my personal bodyguard is worried about not being able to protect me and those who are not capable of defending themselves. However the fact that you are so observant eases my worries."

"**I thank you for your… kind words… and may I speak honestly before you?"** He said nervously.

"Of course you may." Celestia said.

"**May I say that, whoever your husband is, married a beautiful bride."** He said with a blush. **"I have never seen a more beautiful lady in all my time guarding this road…"**

Celestia smiled and nodded at his compliment. "Thank you, I will inform my 'husband' that you made such a compliment, perhaps if we return and you see him he may thank you for your compliment with a reward."

After that he kindly pointed them down the road and even gave them directions to Kyoto. As the convoy continued onward, Aketoki walked next to Celestia's carriage and spoke to her. **"You lied to him about being married my lady?"** He asked curiously.

"Of course, no need to inform him that I am not married." She said with a smile. "I understand what I did may not have been, honest, but I must speak to the Daimyos before I talk of my true purpose here in Japan."

"**If that is what you wish my lady." **Aketoki said before returning to the front of the convoy.


	5. Tardis

(Tardis' PoV)

The Tardis walked through the library before she noticed a particular book that she was just itching to read, now that events have been set in motion.

"It's been roughly a month since the Princess left her gleaming capital, by now she's reached Japan." She said as she pulled the book down and opened it, revealing a map of Japan itself. "Japan, a land of honor, a land of ambition, and a land of war!"

"War, it was no stranger to the people of Sengoku Japan, for their country has often had to endure vicious civil wars with itself as it struggled to find its place in the world. Bloody battlefields and mythical legends have always been a part of these lands. Yet when the island of Medieval Japan from Earth touched the soil of Gaia, it would forever be changed and its history be rewritten."

She looked closer at the picture, and pulled out several figurines that she found lying around, placing them strategically on the map. "Raging across these lands and island nation are the Daimyo of various clans, ruling various territories and commanding armies of thousands of Samurai and Ashigaru forces." She said with a smile. "Within these islands, ferocious warlords and sleeping giants begin to stir to the world around them."

She looked at central Japan and scanned the map with each of the figurines she put on it, smiling as she watched the possible history that could be written with this new Japan. "Takeda, a mighty clan under Shingen's rule, feared as a master tactician with an army of Cavalry, unmatched by any other Clan. Ready to charge forth and claim the land for their lord."

"Uesugi, a fearsome clan, under the rule of Kenshin, has seen the rise of its land's growth into a prosperous and powerful territory. With the belief and faith in Bishamonten, their Buddhist god of war, and with honor and military expertise, Kenshin stands ready to defeat their old rival and claim the land for himself!"

"Date, a clan of proud Daimyo, with its current leader Masamune, a famed tactician made all the more iconic for being referred to as the 'One-eyed Dragon', is ready to lead his forces to even greater glory and conquest."

"Chosokabe, a clan of prominence and strength over the Tosa Province, now seeing chaos and suspicions drive even the hardiest of allies against each other, sees their chance to rise to greatness under their leader Motochika."

Hojo, a clan long known to be a major power in Japan, once one of the most famous clans in Japan, this now restless giant is eager to reclaim its greatness and further their power under the head of the clan, Ujiyasu Hojo."

Finally, she looked at the biggest part of the map, where the figures of the three famed 'Unifiers of Japan" were all sitting. "The Oda Clan, a clan whose head has led them to become one of the most powerful in the nation, now finds itself surrounded by enemies on all sides. With the loyalty and alliance of the Tokugawa Clan, under its head Ieyasu, and with one of his greatest administrators Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Nobunaga Oda must now face a challenge that he has never had to face before. As warfare breaks out across the nation on a scale unrivaled to previous confrontations."

She then smirked as she looked at one small figurine, of a pure white Alicorn with a horn and wings, bearing a Sun cutie Mark and holding the flag of peace in her hoof. "Entering this conflict, is the Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. Seeking to end this conflict before it threatens to reach her kingdom's soil, an Alicorn of peace must now engage in the vicious battles of diplomacy to have any hope of surviving in these blood soaked lands. Can a pony who has never known war, let alone seen it with her own eyes, truly speak to a nation that has known nothing but war for these many years and whose society has been built around death and blood?"

She looked at all of the figures, even those she had not talked about, and smile with wonder and excitement as she couldn't wait to find out what twist this new history will take. "Warlords all, and all will vie for power. Yet while they see each other as enemies, they will find a stranger an ally. For indeed, the Equestrian Princess and her entourage are strangers to the island, and have no allegiance to any one side of this conflict. Whoever gains her power will find themselves the betters of their neighbor."

"If our beloved Princess is to end this war with as little blood shed as possible, she must unite the various warlords of Japan into a single alliance, under one banner." She said, moving all of the figurines to the center, with Celestia's in the absolute middle of the group. "Once an alliance is formed, she must convince the other warlords of the nation to join her. Lest they be wiped out by this alliance of Daimyo serving the Sun Princess's vision of a unified and peaceful nation!"

"One nation, one Princess, dozens of Daimyo, Total War." She said with a grin. "This is going to be quite interesting."

She then turned the page of the book and looked at the next chapter, where Celestia encounters her first taste of war. "Well I'm going to get some popcorn, any of **you** want some?"


End file.
